1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns heating devices for electric mosquito killing apparatus.
2. PRIOR ART
Electric mosquito killing apparatus include a mat heating type apparatus in which a mosquito killing mat impregnated with mosquitocide component is heated on a heating plate for evaporating the mosquitocide component, and a wick heating type apparatus in which a liquid mosquitocide sucked up from a container by means of a sucking wick is heated for evaporation. In the both types evaporation of the mosquitocide component is effected by means of an electric heating device. The heating device used for the former type electric mosquito killing apparatus i.e. the mat heating type has a plate-shaped construction comprising a heat receiving plate, to the under surface of which a heater is attached and, on the top surface of which the mosquito killing mat is to be placed. While the heating device of the latter type electric mosquito killing apparatus has a construction which is provided with a wick insertion hole in which the sucking wick is to be inserted for evaporating the liquid mosquitocide by heating the sucking wick with a heater from surroundings.